Kismet
by dumblydork
Summary: Hannah Courtney just wants to survive her first year of teaching high school. Seth Clearwater just wants to give her the world. Disaster ensues. [ A Seth Imprints story! Canon through Eclipse, because Breaking Dawn had not been my cup of tea… ]
1. First Day Disasters

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable character does not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement. This story is compliant up through Eclipse, though does not follow the storyline of Breaking Dawn, as that had not been my cup of tea. As I was unable to locate an exact timeline for the wolves, I've made my own. This means that the characters ages may not exactly mesh with the true timeline of Twilight. I've only made a few tweaks, honestly. :-)**

* * *

><p><em>One track mind, one track heart<br>If I fail, I'll fall apart  
>Maybe it is all a test<br>Cause I feel like I'm the worst  
>So I always act like I'm the best<em>

_-Marina & the Diamonds 'Oh No"_

* * *

><p><em>I should have gone with a nice pair of slacks.<em>

That's the only thing I can think about as I study my reflection in the glass door. It's an hour before my first day as a grown up begins, and I've been standing there for 15 minutes regretting my outfit. Which was quite a shame, as it was one of my favorites and I had been so confident when I picked it out last night. All I had wanted was something that made me look mature, but something that was hip so it made the students feel as though they could relate to me. I was going to be the Michael Scott of teachers and my students were going to fear how much they loved me.

A faint smile crossed my lips, and I finally pull my gaze from my tasteful knee length skirt, to stare at the pale face looking back at me. I almost didn't recognize the girl there; my blonde hair was normally loose around my shoulders in waves, though now it was pulled into a surprisingly neat bun and my green eyes were wide with something that would probably be close to fear. I had less than an hour to pull myself together, and there was no time to go home and change. Did it look like I was trying too hard? My gaze drifted down my outfit once more, taking in the green cardigan that covered a simple white blouse, paired with the wide white and navy striped skirt that's causing me so much grief.

A heavy sigh falls from my lips and I decide I'm putting too much pressure on my incredibly cute outfit. After all, it's not the outfit that's causing all of this anxiety; it's what lies ahead. I pull my tote bag higher up on my shoulder, before reaching out to finally open the door. I make my way down the silent hall, taking comfort in the click of my heels against the tile. As the door was unlocked, I know that I'm not the first to arrive, but I note I didn't see anyone as I finally step into my classroom. Turning on the lights, I smile faintly at the tacky posters I pinned on the walls only days before.

Two and a half months ago I had graduated from the University of Washington, dreaming of all the job offers that would be knocking down my door. I still remember the indulgent smile my grandpa had given me when I told him I would have my pick of jobs. My optimistic outlook had taken a turn for the worst after only a month of submitting my resume everywhere. It was disheartening that I had been unable to find a job in my chosen profession. Shouldn't there be a ton of wonderful job openings for the bright minds like me that wanted to enrich the youth of America?

Banpa, an affectionate name I had given my grandpa when I was two, had told me that good things came to those that waited, and that I needed just a little patience. I wanted to call bull shit, but he ended up being right. Two days after his pep talk, I had received a call from my college roommate, turned best friend, urging me to apply for a position that came open at the local high school where she grew up.

Kim had lucked out when she graduated, as one of the first grade teachers from her hometown had retired and the principal had practically saved the job for her. I could admit, even to Kim, that I was slightly envious of the way her life was falling into place. On top of an ideal job, she had an ideal boyfriend that seemed hopelessly devoted to her. Kim had laughed me off at the time of my confession, stating that her life would be perfect only if I lived a little closer. Kim must have had the best karma ever then, because I was offered the job and thus began my look for a place to live in the small town of La Push.

Thankfully, Kim was graciously allowing me to stay with her while I was finding my feet, though I suspected Jared wasn't as thrilled at having a house guest. Since moving in two weeks ago, the first thing Jared would ask every time he saw me was if I was moving out yet. Of course, it was all in good humor, though I suspected at times Jared was being serious in wanting Kim all to himself. Admittedly, I desired to be out of their hair as much as Jared wanted me out. On top of them being nauseatingly sweet, I wanted a place to call my own, especially so I could be reunited with my furry love.

Setting my tote on the edge of my desk, I began digging around to locate the cheap picture frame Kim had given me that morning as a token of good luck. When we first met, I had been setting up a picture of my cat Hamlet in our dorm room. We had stared at each other awkwardly, before I began randomly sprouting out cat facts. My anxiety must have been obvious, as Kim had taken pity on me and changed the subject. After our friendship grew, she dubbed me the crazy cat lady. She was pretty proud this morning when she handed me the picture frame with Hamlet staring up at me. Kim had laughed at me when I said I had the perfect spot on my desk for this picture, which was exactly where I set it while smiling like a goon. I was so busy looking like the crazy cat lady I feared I would become, that I didn't notice the person at my door until they cleared their throat.

Whirling around on my heel, I gripped the edge of my desk, my heart beating a mile a minute when the principal walked in, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Janice Oday was a small woman, probably only standing in at five feet if you included the salt and pepper bun that was piled on top of her head. Despite her small stature, she had an extremely intimidating presence. It was a shaky breath that I took as she eyed the picture frame. The smile I gave was probably bordering on the edge of sheepishness, and I suddenly felt inclined to offer an explanation. "It's a…joke," I offered lamely, though I didn't bother to move it from the spot I had placed it.

Thankfully, this only seemed to amuse Janice, and she didn't offer any comment on it. Instead she seemed to study the room for a moment, before turning her gaze back to me. It was slightly unnerving standing there unsure of how I was supposed to act. I felt the panic rising, feeling as though Janice was inspecting me. Was she regretting the choice she made? Oh God, I bet she was. She was probably just deciding how to tell me that I was fired, that they would go without an extra history teacher this year, that two were enough. What was I going to tell Banpa? What was I going to tell Kim? How was I going to tell _Ham_—

"How are you feeling?"

Janice's voice tore me from my thoughts and I stared at her in surprise. Her smile seemed to grow, and I began to relax. "Honestly? A little anxious. But excited, really excited," I offered, before giving her a tentative smile. My answer seemed to be sufficient as Janice nodded.

"Anxiety is perfectly normal for your first day on the job. I'd be concerned if you weren't feeling nervous. It's those who prepare the best for the situations they are about to embark on that causes some forms of anxiety. Now, if you need anything, any of the teachers will be happy to assist you and of course, my door is always open. Class doesn't start for another 45 minutes, and most students won't arrive to the building for another 15," Janice paused here, as if waiting for me to say something, though my mind was blank and I couldn't think of an appropriate response. "Good luck, Hannah," she offered, before heading toward the door.

The rest of my morning went by in a whirlwind. Against my better judgment, I began each of my classes with one of those tacky getting to know each other games. All of my students seemed familiar with each other, which made sense, as in a school this small, they probably pretty much knew everyone. On top of my lame introduction to the students, the students weren't entirely sure what to expect from me. Upon learning I was a first year teacher I could already tell that some of them were thinking of ways they could test my limits.

I was thrilled by the time my lunch rolled around. While the morning hadn't been completely awful, it was still exhausting trying to win them over. My hopes of being the awesome teacher everyone loved seemed to be billowing up in smoke in front of my face. Grabbing my cell and an apple, I made my way outside to get a breath of fresh air and call Banpa.

The light mist in the air didn't bother me at all as I made my way toward a bench that offered some shelter. Sitting down, I took a deep breath, before dialing my grandpa.

"Hey kiddo," my grandpa's deep voice came through my earpiece, and I felt myself instantly calm down.

"Hi Banpa. What are you up to?" I questioned, frowning as I heard some clinking in the background.

"Well, I've been attempting to find a place to put the latest creation your mother sent me. Apparently trash sculptures are all the rage on the East coast, and she thinks she needs to bring some culture to the west coast." I could hear the frown in his voice and I didn't' bother to fight back the smile that was forming on my lips.

My mother was something of a free spirit and through the course of my childhood, had always been off taking adventures. My upbringing had fallen on to my grandpa's lap, and as far as I knew, he'd taken the duty on without complaint. My mother had never settled into one place until about a year ago, when she found her way into the art scene in New York. As far as I could tell, she wasn't a Picasso, but her pieces seemed to be taking off. My grandpa had never been a big supporter of her lifestyle, though now that she seemed a little more settled, he was more inclined to be a bit more supportive. Which meant that he was displaying a few of the pieces she had sent him.

"You could stick it in the living room," I offered, already anticipating the answer Banpa would give. He didn't disappoint, grunting at the thought. We both knew my grandma, had she been alive, would have never gone for that. Displaying trash in her living room? Not going to happen. "You can put it in my room, Banpa. That way it's out but not in the way," I offered. His silence meant he was considering it and I earned another grunt, though this time this one seemed to be his approval at my suggestion.

A comfortable silence fell between us, which wasn't terribly unusual, as my grandpa was a man of few words. I was trying to think of a way I could bring up the disaster that was my first morning without sounding as though I was coming off as whining. Banpa didn't believe in whining and often told me that nothing good ever came of it. I was chewing on my bottom lip, contemplating the best way to bring it up, when I heard him clear his throat.

"Out with it, kiddo, I can hear you thinking from here."

"I don't think my students are going to like me. I mean, I don't think I'm what they expected. All of the teachers here have been here at least five years, and on top of that, have some sort of family tie to La Push. I feel like the ultimate outsider and…" I trailed off, not realizing there was more to my predicament than I originally believed. I did feel like an outsider in this small, tight knit community. It might have also made me homesick for mine. I grew in Bremerton, which was just outside of Seattle. While Bremerton wasn't quite as tiny as La Push, it still had the feel of a small community. I hadn't realized how different it was leaving home for school versus leaving home for work.

"It will work out, Hannah," my grandpa offered, and I seemed to have his full attention at this point. There was no longer any rustling movements in the background, and I could picture him sitting in his favorite armchair, his old house phone pressed against his ear as he looked at something no one else could quite see. It was then that I realized I missed him most of all. "I'm sure that after a week with each other, you and the students will be getting along alright. It's an adjustment period for you both. And once you find a house and get more settled in your personal life, you'll feel better, I'm sure of it."

Just listening to him talk made me feel better and my homesickness subsided slightly. "Thanks Banpa." The rest of our conversation doesn't consist of much, as Banpa seemed to fill his talking quota with the pep talk he'd given me, though I couldn't bring myself to care. He did ask whether or not I made any progress on my search for a place to live. I had considered renting, but as my contract with the school was for three years, with the great possibility of becoming something more permanent, Banpa had pushed me to look into _buying_ a home. Twenty minutes before I'm due back, I bid him goodbye, and turn my attention toward my apple.

Five minutes later, my apple is completely gone and I slowly start to make my way back into the building. After making a quick stop at the bathroom to make sure my hair isn't too out of place, I head back to my classroom. A few students are out and about and offer me tentative smiles, which I return. I know class hasn't let out yet, so I assume they are probably the ones finishing up their lunch outside the cafeteria. As I make my way down the hall, I note that there are two boys loitering outside my classroom door. While the word 'boy' seemed to adequately describe the smaller one, it definitely did not apply to the other one that was at the very least a foot taller than him. From here I could tell he's all broad shoulders and defined lines and I decide there's no way he's a student. He has to be some sort of bodyguard for the kid, because he looks too old to be gracing these high school halls with his gorgeous presence. I vanish this thought as I draw closer, attempting to pick up on the conversation they seem to be having.

Neither of them seem to be paying attention to my approach, so I'm not very surprised to hear them talked candidly about me. "I heard she's smoking," the smaller boy was saying, as he peered through the window. I immediately flush at the statement, though I obviously don't take anything to heart. The lights are off, so why he thinks I'm in there is beyond me.

"Yeah, but supposedly she's lame," the larger boy counters, and I take offense. Was I really _that_ bad? He's lounging against the wall next to the door, and seems completely disinterested in the conversation going on.

"Pfft, who the hell cares as long as she's nice to look at?"

"Totally agreed," I interject, my hands placed on my hips as I do my best to look stern. It really is a testament to my willpower that I don't burst out in laughter at the comical scene that unfolds before me. The smaller boy has gone completely pale, and he's pressed himself against the door, as if attempting to blend in. In his haste to blend, his backpack has fallen to the floor, spilling the contents every which way.

It's then that I turn my gaze to the larger one, and I note that he seems to be frozen. In the moment my eyes make contact with his, I watch as his mouth goes slack and his dark brown eyes cloud over with what I would call confusion. I tear my gaze away from him, instead focusing on the smaller one that is now on the ground, scrambling to get his things together.

"Seth," he hisses, though in my quick glance to the boy I'm assuming is Seth, I note he's still standing frozen, his eyes glued to me, and does not seem to be paying his friend any mind. When I look back at the other boy, I can see he's back to his regular color, though he's blushing. After grabbing the last of his renegade items, he's on his feet. "Erm…Miss Courtney, right?" he begins. I raise an eyebrow as my response, and the boy stumbles over himself. "I'm very sorry, if…if you've heard anything that…offends you. My name is, uh, Tim, and I have this class next and we were just waiting, for uh, class to start. Right, Seth?" Tiny Tim elbows Seth in the side, though Seth still doesn't take his eyes off of me. From the wince I see from Tim, I also assume the nudge hurt him more than it did Seth.

As if Tim had been praying for a saving grace, the bell rings, and he bolts inside the classroom, while doors open along the hallway and students begin spilling out. "Seth?" I try, noting the boy still seems transfixed. I think my voice startles him. A large smile dances across his face, willing me to smile back, but before I can register anything, Seth seems to have gone pale and his smile disappears.

"Well. Shit."

I'm startled by what Seth says, and even more unnerved when he turns around and runs in the opposite direction vanishing in seconds.

Well. Shit indeed, Seth, shit indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: This is just a side note to state that I don't condone any kind of studentteacher relationship. I just thought this would make for an interesting plot. Please review with comments or suggestions!**


	2. Kim's Crisis

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable character does not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement. This story is compliant up through Eclipse, though does not follow the storyline of Breaking Dawn, as that had not been my cup of tea. As I was unable to locate an exact timeline for the wolves, I've made my own. This means that the characters ages may not exactly mesh with the true timeline of Twilight. I've only made a few tweaks, honestly. :-)**

* * *

><p><em>If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea<br>I'll sail the world to find you  
>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see<br>I'll be the light to guide you_

_-Bruno Mars 'Count On Me'_

* * *

><p>"Enough about me, how was your first day?"<p>

My mother's question catches me by surprise. I'd already been on the phone with her for half an hour, listening to her describe to me in _great detail_ the latest project she's working on and how Edmund, her psychologist wanna-be boyfriend is interpreting said project in relation to her psyche. My mother loves me, I know this, but that doesn't make her any less self-absorbed. I'm surprised to find she even remembers that it was my first day teaching high school.

"Well?" she prompts, and I wonder if she really remembered or if Banpa reminded her.

"Well, it was alright. I survived. Only two more days until the weekend," is the only response I can offer her. I hear her sigh dramatically and I don't even bother fighting back a smile. Stretching my legs out on the couch, I switch my phone to my other ear.

"Edmund," she begins in what I like to refer to as her 'superior' tone, "says that to _survive_ is not to _live_. On top of this, he would heavily advise against wishing your life away. I really think that…"

At this point I've already started tuning my mother out, as she doesn't require an active audience when she gets on a soap box. I already know that she'll go on to quote Edmund several times, before she forgets what we were originally talking about, only to describe to me once more the _latest project_. Her rambling continues and my mind drifts back to my day. Other than the boy running off, it wasn't that bad. I had a rocky start, sure, but it could have been much worse. Still, I was optimistic that tomorrow would be much better than today had.

I allow my mother to ramble on for another fifteen minutes before I interrupt her. "Mom, I really need to review my lesson plan for tomorrow," I state glancing at the clock on the wall. "I'll talk to you next week?"

"Of course. You'll need to ring before Tuesday, Edmund and I are going to shut off most of our technology at the end of next week, to experiment on—"

"Sure thing, Mom, love you," I cut her off before she can go on about Edmund's latest experiment. We hang up, and I find myself looking around Kim's living room. We had had plans right after school was released so we could discuss our first day as actual adults, but she had texted me to cancel, stating something came up unexpectedly. I had asked if there was anything I could do to help, but she had never responded, and that was over three hours ago.

Standing up, I glance at the cluster of pictures that are hanging on the wall. I glance over the faces as I debate whether or not to make dinner for just myself or something for Kim and Jared as well, but before I come to a decision, something catches my eye. Staring back at me, is the odd ball boy that ran off this afternoon. Seth Clearwater. After he ran off, I interrogated Tiny Tim to discover his last name was Clearwater, before going off to the office to report what had happened. Linda, the secretary, didn't seem too concerned. She actually seemed pretty fond of Seth and said it wasn't unusual that he run off at random points in the day, doing odd things for the council.

I found it unusual, but who was I to question the _council_? Shaking my head, I study the picture. Seth is tucked between Jared and a guy I don't recognize. Honestly, Jared and his friend Paul, who is scowling in the back are the only two I really know. In the two weeks I'd been here, most of my time was spent getting ready for the upcoming school year or searching for a place to live. Unfortunately, with the size of La Push, there didn't seem to be very many options, though that didn't seem to help the search. The one real estate agent in La Push had such a busy schedule that setting up an appointment to even look at a house felt nearly impossible.

Pulling my hair out of the neat-turned-messy bun, I run my fingers through my waves before making my way toward the kitchen. It's as I'm opening the fridge that I hear the front door open.

"Han?" Kim calls, but she's in the kitchen before I respond. I pull a few things out of the fridge and turn to smile at her, but the smile falls from my face when I see how weary Kim is. Her hair, that I had helped curl just that morning, was pulled back in a messy ponytail, most of the curls having fallen out. Her mascara was smudged around her eyes, I'm guessing from her rubbing them repeatedly. Having lived with Kim as her roommate for most of our college career, I knew she tended to rub her eyes whenever stressed.

"What's wrong?" I inquire. She doesn't even look directly at me, merely moves past me to the fridge before pulling out a can of beer. I watch as she opens the can with a 'pop' before she throws her head back and takes a large gulp. I'm staring at her in shock. In all my years of having known Kim, she had never been the type to drink beer. Not that there was anything wrong with beer, but she and I both agreed that we were more cheap wine girls than cheap beer girls. I hear snickering behind me, and turn to see Jared. He's leaning against the wall, his large arms folded across his chest. He has that look on his face he gets whenever he's staring at Kim, although this one is laced with amusement.

"Babe, it's not that bad," Jared says, pushing away from the wall. Kim is making a face, having put the can of beer on the counter. I watch as Jared pulls Kim to him and he kisses the top of her head. "Sorry we're so late," he says, though I seem to be more of an afterthought. Kim buries her face against Jared's chest, and I feel my stomach flip.

"Kim, what's up?" I ask. She merely shakes her head against Jared's chest, and makes unintelligible sounds. Jared continues to chuckle to himself, which eases my mind slightly. Kim isn't normally prone to dramatics, so when something does seem to be wrong, I can't help but worry. Still, the fact that Jared didn't seem terribly concerned, did help. "Come on, lady, what's wrong?"

Pulling herself away, Kim gives me a look of pure misery. She opened her mouth to say something, but at the last minute, her mouth snaps shut and she takes a long look at Jared. Their silent communication makes me feel uncomfortable, so I turn back to the task of making dinner. Its a few moments later that I heard Kim mumble something about 'how it won't be that bad,' before I feel her stand right beside me while I'm chopping the vegetables.

"I'm sorry it's been a little weird tonight," Kim said softly. "I…uh, something came up and it's not the end of the world or anything, I just…didn't react super well to what's happening. But it's fine. This will be fine. Everything will be great."

"You're reassuring me a little too much, Kimbo," I interrupt, smiling when her cheeks go red. Something is obviously off with Kim, but I know I can't pry. Kim's not the type that can be pushed into opening up by prying. She nudges me with her shoulder, and we grin at each other. "We'll move on. For now," I threaten, and Kim's grin grows slightly. "How was your first day?" I question, and this time Kim's grin brightens her whole face.

"It was wonderful, Hanz, I absolutely love my class," Kim gushes, as she shoos me away from the chopping. She overtakes the task, before looking at me expectantly. "How was your first day?"

Shrugging, I turn to the stove to start working on the chicken. "Well..." I begin, wondering if I should bring up the Clearwater kid incident. "It was alright. I mean, the students don't know what to think of me. I kind of started it off awkwardly with getting to know each other exercises," I hear Jared groan and I laugh to myself. "I know, I know, I'm lame. But, I'm optimistic that tomorrow will be better. I, well, I did have a question. For Jared, actually."

"Yes, I'm ready for you to move out," Jared responds, grinning when Kim exclaims his name. "Sorry, sorry. Go ahead."

"So, I was looking at the pictures out in the living room. And I never really noticed before, but one of my students is out there. A Seth Clearwater? I'm just curious because, uh, well, he kind of skipped out on my class today. It was unusual, he was hanging out with a kid right outside my class, and when I approached them, he…I don't know, he just ran off. Is he…always an oddball like that?" There's complete silence in the room now. Kim has ceased her chopping and Jared is looking anywhere but at me. A tension settles in the room that I know hadn't been there before, even when Kim was in the middle of freaking out. "I mean, Linda thinks he's a great kid, but, I was just….do I have to worry about him?"

It's in that moment the Jared chuckles again. "You will not have to worry about him. At all. He will be the best student you could ever wish for." Jared seems to be enjoying some kind of joke, and I'm surprised to see Kim glare at him. He merely smirks at her, before he glances at me. "Trust me, Hannah, you don't have to worry about Seth. I don't know what happened with him today, but he is a great guy." The smile is nowhere in sight, and Jared seems entirely sincere. Since the first time I met him, I'd never known him to look at me so seriously, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Seth is a sweet ki—uhh, guy," Kim volunteers, just as the sound of vegetables being chopped starts up again. She's a little too focused on her current task, but I don't think to question it. The tension slowly eases itself out of the room, while small talk ensues.

I don't mention anything else about my day, instead I'm relieved when Kim starts to expand on hers. Jared and I both listen attentively, and it's not long before dinner is ready.

Its right as Jared is finishing off the last of his chicken that his phone starts to ring. Kim and I continue talking, but pause when Jared groans loudly while he's looking at the name on his screen. "Yes?" he answers, and there's a pause on his end as he listens to whoever is on the other line. Kim and I share a smile, before we get up to start cleaning up our dinner mess. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jared pinch the bridge of his nose. "Se—I understand, but it's a little late for that." There's another pause, and Jared seems to grow even more irritated. "I swear I will kick your ass if I see you anywhere near—" Jared trails off, as his eyes land on Kim. He gets up, mouth's that he'll be back and makes his way toward the front door, his phone still pressed to his ear.

I turn to Kim to find her staring at me, an odd small on her face. I arch an eyebrow and her smile seems to grow. "That was weird," I state.

Kim merely shrugs a shoulder, that odd secret smile still firmly in place as she begins loading the dishwasher. We clean in silence, and I'm reminded of our sophomore year when we opted to live in an apartment just a little way from campus, instead of a dorm like we had the previous year. We hadn't been best friends at that point, but we decided we made good roommates. Sophomore year was the year we grew closer, and almost every night we'd make dinner and clean up just like this. It made me homesick for those times, because I knew things would never be like that again.

"You remember when we were talking the night before graduation, and you said you want what Jared and I have?"

Kim's voice pulls me from my thoughts, and I'm slightly taken back by her question. I do remember that night, as it was our last night as actual roomies. Our apartment was empty of all of our things, save the two sleeping bags we were using. We'd been lying in the living room floor, full of nervous energy. We'd talked about everything under the sun that night, including, but not limited to her relationship with Jared. "Sure, I remember."

The kitchen is clean, so Kim links her arm with mine, before pulling me into the living room. She looks serious, as if she's trying to choose her words carefully, and we sit at opposite ends of her couch. Its a few moments before she speaks again. "I think…I think that it will find you, without you even realizing it. I mean, what Jared and I have. It could be…I don't know, unconventional. There might be bumps, but…someday, you'll have, uh, the kind of relationship you deserve," Kim is staring at her fingernails as she finishes her speech.

"Thanks?" is really the only response I can come up with. An awkward silence falls around us, Kim seemingly lost in her thoughts, while I wrestle with where her speech came from. Had I been too vocal about my jealousy of her and Jared? It wasn't that it was all consuming or anything, but I don't know many people who could be in the same room as them without feeling slightly envious of how devoted they seem to be to each other. The small twinge of jealousy I felt was also nothing compared to how happy I was for her. It's not many high school sweethearts that can stand the test of time, but Kim and Jared could defy all the odds.

"Kim, you know I'm so happy for you, right?" I say, and she grins at me.

"Of course! I just want you to have the same happiness I've found. And…well, I _know_ you'll find it, as weird as that sounds. I just…it could be bumpy, but you have to know that the fight is worth it. The bumpiness will make the happiness so worth it," Kim is looking at me imploringly, as if she's trying to make me understand something she can't quite explain.

Before I can respond, the front door opens, only to slam a few seconds later. Kim and I share a look, before we look toward the hallway. Jared comes sulking in, giving Kim a look of what I assume to be is pure frustration.

"He won't take a hint. God, I don't remember being this bad when I…" Jared doesn't finish his sentence though, he merely shakes his head before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. He sits between us, his arm going around Kim's shoulders. He seems to relax, merely by being near to her, and I can't help but smile at them. Standing up, I make an excuse to go to the room where I'm staying so they can have some alone time. I'm ready to be out of their hair as much as Jared is ready for me to be gone. All his teasing aside, I know he doesn't mind my being there, but I also know he would like to have Kim all to himself.

When I'm back in my room, I push away the conversation Kim and I had been having earlier, as dwelling on it won't help anything. Her cryptic words are enough to drive me crazy if I spend too much time concentrating on them. I check my e-mail to see if the real estate agent has been able to set up any appointments to view some of the locations I asked about. Luckily, we'll be able to view some houses Saturday, and I make a mental note to see if Kim will be willing to go with me.

After sending confirmation that Saturday works for me, I turn my attention to my lesson plan for the following day. It's half an hour later that I decide it's time I get ready for bed, so I quietly make my way to the bathroom. I notice that the lights are off in the living room, so I assume that Kim and Jared have already headed to their bedroom. My suspicions are confirmed when I see their door is closed and I can hear them speaking behind it.

"_Hannah can't know, not yet."_

Hannah can't know _what_?

I like to think that I'm not an overly nosy person, and that I have the ability to mind my own business. I try to be respectful when it's clear that someone is having a private conversation. With that said, there are times when I can't help myself, and in the moment I hear Jared say my name, I can't help it that my interest is piqued. With guilt settling on my shoulders, I pause outside their door to see if I can hear what they're talking about.

"Why not? Don't you think that this would be so much easier if we just laid it on the table for her?" Kim sounds distressed, and I can't help but agree with her.

"It's not up to us, babe, we don't have the right to make a decision like that! It's up to him and—"

"And nothing. Hannah could lose her jo—"

"He knows better Kim, _trust me_. He's not going to do anything to jeopardize her, she's the most important thing to him and he would never do anything to intentionally hurt her!"

There's silence in the room, but my brain has exploded with so many thoughts I don't even know where to begin. Are they talking about Banpa? Is there something he told them, but is withholding from me?

"I love you," is the last thing I hear Kim say. Considering she sounds kind of breathless, I decided it's time to make my way to the bathroom.

I've heard more than enough for the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I'm seriously so sorry it took me a freaking year to update. I've definitely not abandoned the story, I just thought I would have more time in 2014 than I did. I've already started my next chapter, so it shouldn't take me a year to update. Thank you to those who reviewed! As of right now, I don't have any plans to write from any different POV, but who knows? <strong>


	3. Impossibly Large Grins

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable character does not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement. This story is compliant up through Eclipse, though does not follow the storyline of Breaking Dawn, as that had not been my cup of tea. As I was unable to locate an exact timeline for the wolves, I've made my own. This means that the characters ages may not exactly mesh with the true timeline of Twilight. I've only made a few tweaks, honestly. :-)**

* * *

><p><em>I gotta go, and you're talking in code<br>Saying I know where you've been and I know where you go  
>But I've been tired from the minute I woke<br>I stopped listening the moment you spoke_

_-Margot & The Nuclear So & So's 'Talking in Code'_

* * *

><p>"Hope we weren't too loud for you last night, Hannah. Kim can get a little…<em>noisy<em>, when she's excited, if you know what I mean," Jared looks smug as he enters the kitchen, where Kim and I are finishing up our breakfast. There's a blush on Kim's cheeks and I can't stop myself from laughing.

On my way back from the bathroom the previous night, I overheard Kim and Jared… _going at it_. I assumed it had been my punishment for eavesdropping in the first place, so I rushed back to my room to put my headphones on to drown out their noises. Unfortunately, the music playing in my ears had not been enough to drown out my thoughts. Sleep had been evasive as I laid in bed pondering all the odd conversations that had happened yesterday. Part of me wanted to confront them about what I heard last night, but the rational part of me was too chicken to bring up the fact that I had been eavesdropping.

"Thankfully there's a magical invention called headphones. A little something I picked up the first weekend you came to stay with us while we were in college," I reply with a smirk. Standing up, I move to the sink to start cleaning my cereal bowl. "So, would you be up to looking at some houses with me on Saturday, Kim? Cindy Lahote finally got back with me, and she was able to schedule three different viewings."

"Of course I would love to go with you. We can—"

"Count me in," Jared exclaims, interrupting Kim, "We are going to find the best house for you this Saturday, then we are going to get you in it by Sunday, and you'll be out of my hair and I can make Kim scre—"

"Jared!" Kim exclaims, reaching over to pinch him in the side. "We might let you come, but no promises," she gives him a peck on the cheek, before standing up and bringing me her bowl. "It's a date for sure! Despite what my worse half says, you know that there is no rush, right? There is no expiration date on your stay here, so don't jump into anything just because you think it will get you out of our hair, or anything crazy like that."

"Then I will treat you to breakfast, if you're not opposed to getting up early on your day off! The first house is at 10, and it's near that diner that has pancakes the size of Jared's face, so I figured we could have a breakfast party there?"

"You guys are not allowed to have breakfast without me!" Jared exclaims, a pout settling across his features. If there was one thing I've learned about Jared for as long as I've known him, it's the fact that he does not like to be excluded from any activity that involves food. Kim is laughing as she moves to where Jared's sitting, and slides easily into his lap.

"You can come, ya big baby," I reply, rolling my eyes.

"You really want to treat Jared to breakfast? Remember the first time you met him and you offered to treat him to lunch, and he ate two whole pizzas by himself?" Kim throws a smirk at Jared, her hand now playing with his hair. There's a playful scowl on Jared's face, but his only response seems to be taking a large bite out of the apple he grabbed from the bowl on the center of the table.

"He's a growing boy, remember?" I tease, going to the table to pinch Jared's cheek. He swats my hand away, while Kim giggles in the background. "Seriously though, I've been saving for a month for this breakfast, so I think I'll have enough to buy him some food."

"Trust me when I say you probably needed to start saving two months ago."

"Hey! I do not eat that much!" Jared interrupts breaking up our banter.

Grabbing my tote, I pull it onto my shoulder. "See you guys later tonight?" I question, earning a grunt from Jared and a wave from Kim. I can tell they're about to do things I do not want to witness, so I don't waste anytime heading out to my car and making my way toward the high school.

The nice thing about being at Kim's is that it's not a far drive, though that pretty much goes for most places in La Push, considering how small it is. It's not long before I'm pulling into the school parking lot. My thoughts are swirling around in my head as I park and then make my way toward the school building. I'm so wrapped up in them that I barely register the person standing at the front entrance. As I draw closer, I'm startled to find that it's Seth, and his gaze seems to be zeroed in on me. If I'm being honest with myself, I'm not entirely sure what the proper response to this situation is. He seems…slightly different than the day before, though I can't quite put my finger on why. He does have a large, somewhat goofy grin on his features, and it seems as though he has a strong clutch on his backpack strap.

"Miss Courtney?"

He has a sweet voice, and the smile on his face is urging me to smile back at him. I give in, giving him a small smile and it's as if his already impossibly large smile grows. My heart skips a beat and my stomach does a weird flip.

_Shit_.

That was most definitely _not_ supposed to happen.

"Seth, right?" I question, grasping for some kind of proverbial lifeline. He nods, and seems transfixed in staring at me. I feel awkward under his gaze, and I clear my throat. He doesn't seem to notice my discomfort, so I start to question if maybe I'm reading too much in to whatever is going on here. "Can I help you with anything, Seth?" The second time I say his name seems to jolt him into action and he finally has the common sense to look embarrassed. Which, I can't bear to admit is an adorable look for him.

"I just…I wanted to apologize for bolting yesterday. I think I ate something at lunch and it settled in my stomach the wrong way. I even, uh, have a note from my mom excusing my absence," he shoves a piece of paper under my nose, and gives it a little shake, as if he wants nothing more than to give me solid proof. "I promise you that you won't have any trouble from me. I will be the best student you'll ever have, I swear."

Seth is looking at me with such an earnest expression, I can't help but feel overwhelmed and slightly smothered by the intensity of it. I take the paper from him slowly, and read over the note that his mother sent along with him. "Thank you, Seth," I offer and he practically beams at me.

An awkward silence ensues as I wait for him to move out of the way, but his eyes seem to be glued to me. I try clearing my throat again, which only seems to cause his smile to grow. "Uh, well, I'll just be going to my classroom now," I say, and it takes him a few seconds to realize he's in my way. When it does seem to dawn on him, we are caught in an awkward shuffle, as I move to go to the right at the same time he goes to his left. My cheeks grow red as this happens multiple times, before Seth just moves off of the path, and stands in the school flower bed. As I go to open the door, Seth's hand shoots out to open it for me, causing me to jump out of the way. Seth apologizes repeatedly, though he has the audacity to give me the goofy grin that will most likely become infamous. He ushers me through the door, while I offer what is probably an awkward grimace.

The 'click clack' of my heels hitting the floor is the only sound in the hallway, but I'm acutely aware of the fact that Seth is following closely behind me. Surprisingly, the silence between us isn't necessarily awkward, but I'm too weary to allow myself to grow comfortable. Seth obviously isn't done talking to me, and there's a gnawing feeling in my gut that says I probably won't like what he has to say.

"Miss Courtney?" he finally speaks when I get to my classroom door, and I can't stop myself from turning and raising an eyebrow in his direction. His smile seems impossibly large again, but it looks like he's still attempting to formulate the best way to get out what he wants to say. "Well, I have a free period, and I was wondering if you need a teacher's aide? I'd be happy to help you with anything you need help with. Most teachers don't get aides until at least their second year of teaching, but that's only because students…well, they obviously don't know you, but honestly, I'll be a really big help, I swear." Seth's rambling stops abruptly, and his complexion is dark from his blush. There seems to be a war of emotions raging on his face, and I can't seem to think of a polite way to decline. Because that is exactly what I have to do. There's something off about Seth, and it does not seem like a good idea to encourage him in any way.

"Uh, well, that's very nice of you, but don't you think it will be best to use that free period to stay up on your homework?" I try, hoping I'm gentle enough as not to hurt his feelings, but obvious enough that I don't want his help.

"Oh, that won't be a problem. I usually get that done in homeroom," he brushes me off easily, and before I can even think of another excuse, he begins backing up, his eyes still on me, but he's clearly leaving to go…toward the office? "I swear you won't regret this, Miss Courtney. I'm going to be exactly what you need me to be."

I'm stumped as to what to say here. Exactly what I need him to be? I'd like him to be a little less weird, but how do you go about asking someone that? Before I can formulate a response, Seth is rushing down the hall, only turning back to offer me a small smile, before disappearing around the corner in the direction of the office.

Anxiety drapes itself over my shoulders like an old jacket. I slowly walk into my classroom, feeling as though I'm missing a large puzzle piece. Something is up with that kid and I debate whether or not to send a text message to Jared. I could just ask him to speak to Seth, just to…Just to what though? He hasn't necessarily done anything wrong. I just feel unsettled around him, which is obviously a personal problem.

I don't have long to contemplate my uneasiness, as my morning rushes by in a blur. In what seems to be no time at all, my lunch is over, and my class room is filling up once more with students. Unlike the day before, Seth and Tiny Tim were not waiting outside my classroom when I came back from lunch, and were actually the last two people arrive to class.

The bell goes off, and I notice Seth and Tiny Tim have yet to take their seats. I give them my best pointed look, hoping it conveys they need to sit down and soon, but this only earns one of those impossibly large smiles from Seth. All the other students seem transfixed in Seth, watching him intently as if he is going to be completing some kind of fascinating magic. Tiny Tim seems confused and uncomfortable, clearly not wanting to be the center of attention, yet not wanting to sit down without Seth.

My pointed look clearly carries very little weight, as both boys remain at the front of the class, Seth unfazed by all the attention and Tiny Tim hovering just behind him.

"Boys, you need to take a seat," I try, thanking my lucky stars that I sound firm. Seth looks surprised that I've called him a boy, and Tiny Tim wastes no time in making his way toward the back corner of the classroom, where the only empty seats are. Seth suddenly looks like a fish out of water as his eyes scan the room for the best spot to sit. His eyes land on the center of the front row, though I don't know why as the seat was occupied by a boy wearing glasses who was even smaller than Tim.

Seth makes his way toward the boy, stopping at the desk, and towering over him. The boy doesn't look frightened by any means, but he does look startled.

"This is my spot, Caleb. You can sit back there," Seth speaks, motioning to the open spot next to Tiny Tim.

A stunned silence envelopes the room, the students waiting to see what will happen next. I feel speechless, watching as Caleb stares up at Seth like a goldfish, his mouth opening and closing as though he's not quite sure what he needs to do.

"Seth, please take a seat at the back of the room," I say when I finally find my voice. All eyes swivel to me, before turning back to Seth to see what his next move is.

"It's alright," Caleb finally speaks, scurrying to the back of the room. Seth gives him a thumbs up, before collapsing in the chair, and giving me his full attention. The students are still staring at Seth, and I can't help but feel slightly lost, standing at the front of the classroom.

Seth seems to notice my discomfort, because he turns to give all the other students his own, much more effective, pointed look, before jabbing his finger at the front of the classroom. Amazingly enough, everyone seems to comply, and turn to give me their attention, though some still seemed to be watching Seth out of the corner of their eyes.

"Can anyone tell me why history is important?" I start, figuring it was best to dive right in, rather than acknowledging the awkward start of class.

The rest of class goes by fairly smoothly, with a surprising (though it should have been unsurprising) amount of participation from Seth. It's after I've finished giving them their homework assignment (a history on their lives so far) and the bell rings, that Seth approaches my desk. I look up at him, and try to ignore that students seem to be lingering longer than usual, as if hoping to see some kind of interesting show.

"Miss Courtney, do you think student government is important?"

I'm caught off guard by Seth's question. We didn't discuss any kind of government in today's class, so I honestly have no idea where he's going to be going with this conversation. "Yes," I saw slowly, watching Seth carefully.

"The teacher that had your position last year, Mrs. Quale, was in charge of student government. Principal Oday hasn't been able to fill the spot yet, as most of the other teachers have clubs they're already committed to. Do you think you would consider filling in? I'm senior class President this year, but we haven't been able to meet because there's not a teacher assigned to us yet. You would really be helping us out, and honestly, if it's not something you're interested in, all you would have to do is stay after school and let us use the classroom. I mean, Mrs. Quale was pretty hands on, but you don't have to do anything you don't want," Seth finishes, looking unsure of himself.

Students are beginning to file into the classroom, each one casting a curious glance in mine and Seth's direction. First he wants to be my teacher's aide, and now he wants my help with student government? I can't see an ulterior motive here. It's not necessarily a bad idea to help with student government. "I'll think about it, Seth, but you should probably get to class now," is my reply, as I glance at the clock to find he won't have much time to get to his next class. He grins at me, before rushing out the door.

My second day turns out to be much better than my first, even with the little incident that happened in Seth's class. Luckily, during Seth's free period, when he showed up to be my 'aide', I had one of my fuller classes, so all I had to do was give him a menial task that kept him busy throughout the whole period, but also limited our interaction.

It's a surprise when the final bell rings for the day, and the students all rush to get out of the room. I breathe a sigh of relief, thankful that it feels like I'm finding my groove. I sit down behind my desk, debating whether or not to stay at school and finish a few things up, or just go home. It's when I've decided to go home, that there's a loud knock at my door, and I'm startled to find a woman I don't recognize standing at the door. She's staring at me with an intense expression, as though she's trying to determine whether she likes me or hates me. It looks like she's deciding she's going to hate me.

"Hi," I finally say, hoping I sound braver than I feel.

Her expression seems to relax a fraction, but she still doesn't smile. She folds her arms across her chest, before walking into the room. She never breaks eye contact, and I have to force myself to maintain it.

"So you're her."

I blink.

It's literally the only thing I can do at this point, because I can't think of a response. Her sentence makes absolutely no sense to me. Her? Who is this her she's referring to and what does it have to do with me? That was the wrong question, considering the woman indicated I was her, but I still had no idea how it was related to me in the slightest.

She's studying me closely, dissecting my appearance. Logically, I _know_ I look fine. My black heels are cute (and also sensible!), my light gray slacks are still wrinkle free, my hair is still in the high bun on top of my head (thanks to all the hairspray I used), and my black sheer blouse made me feel very chic. Well. It make me feel chic this morning anyway. Now I felt like I went to a party way over dressed, and the coolest girl there, with her ripped skinny jeans and off the shoulder gray sweater, was considering kicking me out.

Ugh. I needed to stop judging my poor, yet incredibly cute outfits.

"If you mean Hannah Courtney, then yes, that's me."

The woman tucks a strand of her dark, shoulder length hair behind her ear, her study of me apparently over, though her eyes are glued once more to my face. "I'm Leah. Leah Clearwater. My _kid_ brother has this class. _Seth_." She's studying me closely as she drops this information into my lap.

Oh…kay?

I am not entirely certain how Leah expects me to react to this news. I feel as though I'm under a microscope, and she's waiting for me to make the wrong move. The only thing I was certain of in that moment is that I did not need to meet another Clearwater, as I was pretty certain they were all probably certifiably insane.

"Nice to meet you?" I finally offer, unable to take the silence any longer. This causes Leah to smirk at me, and I can't help but wonder how these two are siblings, as they seem to be on opposite ends of the personality spectrum.

"Leah!"

I jump, but Leah seems unfazed as she and Seth have a stare off. It's the first time I see Seth look this intimidating, and all I want to do is get out of this room. Leah finally breaks the stare off, though I doubt it's because she's intimidated. She gives me one more look, before she's out of the room in a flash.

"I'm _so_ sorry," Seth says, and he looks so sincere. He's staring at me so intently, like he wants to explain something, but doesn't really know how. "You don't have to worry about Leah. I'm sure you'll be best friends." Seth's tense face breaks into a smile at the skeptical look on my face. "Have a good evening, Miss Courtney," he says, his voice soft, his smile sweet.

He's gone in an instant, and I'm left with nothing but more questions and a stomach full of butterflies.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hey, it's not been a year, so go me! I've already started the next chapter, so hopefully it won't be as long of a wait. I pretty much have the whole story mapped out, so it's not a problem of writers block, more so just getting it all, and obsessing over what I put. Reviews are a good form of motivation though, and I love the ones I've received! :-) <strong>


	4. The Mad Sister's

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable character does not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement. This story is compliant up through Eclipse, though does not follow the storyline of Breaking Dawn, as that had not been my cup of tea. As I was unable to locate an exact timeline for the wolves, I've made my own. This means that the characters ages may not exactly mesh with the true timeline of Twilight. I've only made a few tweaks, honestly. :-)**

* * *

><p><em>If you only knew<br>What I went through just to get to you  
>I'm hanging from you<br>And I'll hold on if you want me to  
>-Maroon 5 'If You Only Knew'<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Seriously<em>?"

Jared's voice startles me, and I look up from the screen of my phone to see what has his knickers in a twist. As Jared parks the car, I quickly scan the diner parking lot, but the only thing that seems unusual is the lack of a crowd. Practically every time we had made the trek in the last few weeks to eat the delicious pancakes _The Mad Sister's_ offered, the parking lot had been packed. Today, however, it was practically a waste land, save the two cars that were parked in the far corner.

Glancing at Kim to see if I could gather any clues to solve the riddle of Jared, I'm surprised to find that she doesn't look terribly pleased either. "What's wrong?" I try, but it's as if I'm not even in the car. The two are communicating telepathically, and despite all of my best efforts, I've never managed to interpret the wavelengths going between their brains. I sigh heavily, which finally earns a look from Kim. She looks slightly forlorn, but amused all at once, which should cause concern, but it doesn't. Jared had caused us to be late this morning, so it was very much a blessing in disguise that the diner was empty. Kim offers me a weak smile, before she turns back to look at Jared. Neither of them make an effort to get out of the car, and I feel as though I'm watching an extremely interesting game of tennis, as I look back and forth between them.

"Need I remind you we are fifteen minutes behind schedule?" I state, unbuckling my seat belt, before I awkwardly move between them on the console between the front seats. Kim gives me an amused smile, while Jared merely rolls his eyes.

"You gave us an extra twenty minutes, so by my count, we are still five minutes ahead of schedule. Besides, Paul's mom won't care if we're late meeting her at the first house. In fact, I guarantee you, she'll be fifteen minutes late," Jared puts one finger on my forehead before pushing me back into the backseat gently. "Let's go somewhere else. Anywhere else. Seriously, we can stop by my mom's, she'd have no problem making us food."

"What's the big deal?" I question, but the front seats remain silent. "We're already here, so we might as well go in," I state, before sliding over to the door and climbing out of the car. I shut the door behind me, right as Kim jumps out of the car. Kim and I are standing in front of the car, while Jared takes his time, shaking his head slowly. He's mumbling something underneath his breath, but immediately stops as Kim gives him an arched eyebrow. I make my way toward the door, Jared and Kim both dragging their feet behind me, and I can't help but marvel at Jared's lack of enthusiasm considering food is involved.

Marching through the door, I attempt to make a beeline to a booth in the far right corner of the restaurant, but I'm stopped by an all too familiar voice.

"Miss Courtney!"

As much as I wish I didn't recognize it, I do, and I turn to see Seth waving wildly at me. He's sitting in a booth at the opposite end of the restaurant, with a woman I don't recognize and one I wish I _didn't_ recognize. Glancing at Kim, I watch in fear as she shrugs a shoulder as if to say, 'what can we do?' before she grabs my wrist and drags me to the booth in question, Jared hot on our heels.

"Funny _coincidence_ running into you here, Seth," Jared states, giving him a look that makes it clear he doesn't find it funny at all. Jared moves to stand between me and Kim, his arms draping over both of our shoulders.

"It's really not that funny or coincidental at all, considering it was a 50-50 shot that we would choose the same restaurant for breakfast, as there are only two places to eat on the rez. Bearing that in mind, as well as the fact that _Wanda's Waffles_ is the place that is offering the breakfast special today of four waffles for the price of two and Leah isn't allowed around people," here, Seth throws a playful smirk at his sister, causing her to throw up her middle finger, before he turns back to Jared and continues, "we had no choice but to come here, where it is far less crowded," Seth finishes, throwing Jared a sour look. It's odd to see Seth looking so defiant, as if daring Jared to challenge him on this, but I'm at a loss as to why Jared seems suspicious of us running into each other here.

Seth seems to immediately relax the minute his eyes slide over to me, and the sour look is replaced with a smile that makes me consider pulling out my sunglasses. I shift uncomfortably, and I feel Jared snigger quietly. I really wish I could be anywhere else in that moment, but luck does not seem to be on my side.

An awkward silence settles around the group; Leah's pretending to inspect her fingernails, Kim's shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, and Jared's smirking at Seth, who seems completely oblivious to what I'm assuming is my obvious discomfort. I still don't know who the other woman in the group is, though I would have to be an idiot to not assume it was Seth and Leah's mother. It seems as though Leah is a younger replica of the woman, and Seth definitely had to inherit his chocolate eyes from her. Unfortunately for me, both sets of dark chocolate eyes are glued to me; Seth can't seem to look away and the other woman seems to be studying me closely. I can't be sure she's impressed with what she sees, as she has a pretty tough poker face. I mentally make note to never play poker with her, as I don't think I could ever really get a good read on what she's feeling. My discomfort intensifies under her speculation, and I'm really not sure how much longer I will be able to take it. I covertly pinch Kim in the side, hoping for a break in this awkward silence. She flinches, gives me a reproachful look, before it seems to dawn on her I'm uncomfortable.

"Uh. It's good to see you Sue!" Kim exclaims, but seems to immediately regret the attention she's received. Leah is giving her an unpleasant look, but luckily, for me anyway, Sue has pulled her eyes from me, and she's now smiling at Kim.

"Hello Kim. Are you settling into your class?" Sue asks, though I can't tell if she is only asking it to be polite, or if she's genuinely interested.

"I love it, my kids are great. Speaking of class, this is Hannah Courtney. She's the new teacher out at the high school. I don't know if Seth's mentioned it, but I believe he's in one of her classes?" The way Kim says this, makes me feel awkward, especially the way both Jared and Leah burst out in laughter. Sue seems to be holding back a smile, but Seth is still completely oblivious, and it feels as though he's not taken his eyes away from me.

"Miss Courtney? Oh, yes, I do believe he's mentioned you, maybe once or twice," Sue says, no longer bothering to hide her smile. Jared has turned away from us, his shoulders shaking from his laughter and Kim is working hard to keep her giggles at bay, though she is failing miserably. Leah seems just as amused as Jared is, though she's fairly better at hiding it. I can't help but feel like I'm the butt of the joke the way that the group, save Seth, is carrying on. It's painfully obvious that Seth is not paying any mind to the chatter around him, and I have to fight the strong urge to run away.

I feel as confused as ever while the group seems to settle down around me. A silence falls over us once more, though this time Sue isn't studying me as if I'm under a microscope. I'm thankful she's no longer watching me, but I can't say the same for Seth, as I can tell he is still keeping an extremely close eye on me. I don't know if it's because she takes pity on me, or if it's just because Leah wanted an excuse to hit her brother, but I notice that she kicks him underneath the table, causing Seth to jump. While I feel slightly bad for him (it was the kind of kick that would definitely leave a bruise) I'm very much relieved that he's no longer looking at me.

"What was that for?" he demands, causing Leah to roll her eyes and fold her arms across her chest. Seth glances back at me, before looking at his mother, who is giving him what I assume to be her bemused look. "Oh. Mom," Seth says, before looking back at me, "this is Miss Courtney, my new teacher. I think I've mentioned her?" Seth's attempt to be smooth obviously falls short, earning Jared's laughter for what feels like the millionth time that day. "Miss Courtney, this is my mom, Sue Clearwater."

"You're such a clueless dumbass," Leah complains, her head falling back against the booth. "It's pretty obvious how infat—"

Leah's interrupted by a retaliating swift kick under the table, and if the smirk Seth is throwing at her is anything to go on, it would be safe to assume it was him.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Clearwater," I say, extending my hand to her. I don't know how long my hand hangs between us, but it feels like forever before she slowly raises her hand to take mine. Her grip is firm, moving up and down slowly and I have to coach myself in to maintaining eye contact with her. After what feels like an eon, she smiles softly as she drops my hand, before her arm snakes around Seth's large shoulders, pulling him against her side.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Seth _has_ talked _a lot_ about you," Sue's smile seems to grow as a blush works its way up my cheeks. I can't bring myself to look at Seth, and all I really want to do is walk away and eat a pancake. Is this why Jared didn't want to eat here? If they had just told me, it wouldn't have been an issue and I would have found a way to have breakfast on the moon. "Seth said something about you being the teacher that's helping with student government this year?"

"Uh, yeah. Principal Oday asked if I would be interested, so I figured why not?" I reply, finally glancing at Seth. I attempt to give him my ineffective pointed look, but it's only triumphant for a second. His sheepish smile lasts a whopping ten seconds, before he has the nerve to flash me a smug, triumphant smile. After Seth had asked me if I would be interested in helping out the student government, I hadn't really put that much thought into it. Well, at least not until the next day when Principal Oday told me she heard I was interested in the spot, and wanted to know if I was serious about helping them out. I'm not the type of person that handles being caught off guard really well, especially not by someone I want to impress, so I immediately said yes without any hesitation, in spite of my initial concerns. Doubt at accepting the request had immediately gnawed at me, but there hadn't been any more uncomfortable instances with Seth, so I was starting to feel excited about getting involved with the school.

"That's wonderful to hear. I'm sure we'll see quite a bit of each other this year then," Sue said, and I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She seemed much saner than Leah and Seth, but I still didn't feel 100% comfortable around her. Though, that could be related to the fact she was the first parent I met with my new teacher status.

"It was great seeing you Sue, but this one," Jared gently grabs my shoulder to shake me lightly, "runs a tight schedule, and I'm afraid we're five minutes behind 'order breakfast' on her check list. I'll see you tomorrow at the rez meeting?"

"You're welcome to join us!" Seth exclaims before Sue has a chance to respond. He's looking entirely too eager and excited at the thought, and my stomach drops, while I send up millions of prayers that Jared will get us out of this mess.

"We're finished," Leah deadpanned, giving Seth a dry look.

Who knew Leah would be my unlikely hero?

Thankfully, I'm somehow able to hold back the sigh of relief that was threatening to escape my lips, though from the look Leah's giving me, I can tell it's written all over my face. For the first time, Leah offers me a genuine smile, but it seems to slip from her face as she looks at her brother across the table. I turn my head from her to Seth, just in time to see his own eyes dart from me to the table, and while I couldn't be sure, he seemed slightly upset. I don't have time to dwell on this, as Jared offers our quick goodbyes, before he ushers both Kim and me to the other side of the diner.

I slide into the side of the booth that allows me to keep my back to the Clearwaters, while Kim and Jared take the opposite side. "You should have told me," I whisper-hissed to them, shifting in my seat. I was fighting the urge to look over my shoulder, though I knew I would find Seth staring at me. Consider it a hunch, but it felt like someone was staring a hole the size of Texas into my shoulder.

Jared smirked at me, before grabbing a menu at the end of the table. He pretended to study it, but considering the fact _I _knew what he was getting, I knew it was all for show. "I tried to go somewhere else," he said in a sing-song voice, his eyes darting up to look at me momentarily, before going directly back to the menu.

"Let's talk about something else," Kim pressed, her eyes resting just over my shoulder. She gave a sympathetic look, though for some reason, I could tell her sympathy was not directed at me. "Where's the first house again?"

"About two minutes from here, I think? Off of Blackbird Blvd," I supplied, attempting to ignore the fact Kim still wasn't looking at me. "Kim, what's going on?" I questioned, unable to take it anymore. Glancing over my shoulder, I find that Seth is now quite alone, staring at our table longingly. I hadn't even heard Sue and Leah leave. Looking back at my supposed best friend, it was in that moment I knew something was about to happen that I wouldn't like one bit. "No," I said firmly. Throwing me a defiant look, Kim did exactly what I feared she would do: she called out Seth's name and motioned him over.

In no time at all, Seth is sliding into the seat beside me, while I scramble closer to the wall. In an effort to create as much space between us as possible, I attempt to make myself shrink down three sizes, which unfortunately doesn't work. Pressing myself against the wall is the effort that would have to suffice.

Fortunately, our waitress happened to be right on Seth's heel, so there's no time for awkward chit chat.

Unfortunately, it was a girl that was in the class with Seth, and she was studying the table carefully, obviously not quite sure what to think of our unusual foursome.

"Hi Miss Courtney," Lyla Crawley greets me, offering me a small smile, which I return easily. She then greets Kim and Jared by name as well, before her eyes dart shyly to Seth, who is too busy watching me out of the corner of his eye to really notice her. "Seth, you're _still_ hungry?"

Finally, Seth gives her his full attention, and she practically melts into a puddle of goo when he smiles at her. "There's always room for more food, but I can't stay much longer. I just had to ask Jared a couple of questions," Lyla's face drops, and it's in that moment I realize that someone has a crush. I idly wonder if I could get away with playing Cupid, and set these two up, but I know that is absolutely ridiculous. I am not in some teenage rom-com, and it would be completely unacceptable to get involved in a student's personal life.

Kim, Jared, and I place our order, and Lyla walks away slowly, as if hoping Seth would call her back to talk with him.

"Looks like someone has a crush," Kim teases, and I look to see Seth is staring openly at me again.

"_Ki_—oh, you mean Lyla? Yeah, I think she's liked me since third grade," Seth says nonchalantly, and Jared rolls his eyes. "Tim likes her a lot though. I've been trying to set them up since last year, but she's not biting."

"You still hang out with Tim? I didn't think you were allowed to hang out with him anymore after he almost discovered—" Kim is interrupted as Jared leans over to give her a long, lingering kiss.

"That's my favorite way of shutting you up," Jared says, a large smile on his face as he pulls away. I roll my eyes, and notice that Seth seems to have the same reaction as me. We smile at each other, before I realize that I've completely missed a large puzzle piece.

"Wait, what did Tiny Tim almost discover?" I question. There's silence as Kim seems to still be dazed from the kiss and Jared obviously didn't want her to finish her thought in the first place.

"Tiny Tim?" Seth questions, before bursting out in laughter.

I notice that Lyla looks our way, and I press myself closer to the wall, still not realizing that my nickname for Tim has slipped. I'm about to press for more information, when a loud banging noise sounds against the window. I'm so startled, I jump, closing the distance between myself and Seth, my back pressing against his surprisingly large and warm bicep. My eyes feel wide, as I notice Leah is standing impatiently by the window, glaring daggers just over my shoulder, right at Seth. When I realize I'm pressed entirely too close for comfort, I scramble back the other way, while managing to knock my knee against the table in the process.

Seth looks conflicted, as though Christmas somehow came early, but he still didn't receive the exact item he had wanted. "Are you okay Miss Courtney?"

"Fine, I'm fine," I blurt, knowing I'm probably as red as a tomato. Jared is laughing silently across the table, while Kim is studying me closely. The knock sounds again, though this time it isn't quite as loud, and Leah is now smirking at me through the glass.

"Looks like I have to go," Seth says reluctantly, glancing at me before staring petulantly at his sister. "See you later tonight, Jare?" Seth asks, to which Jared nods. "Bye Kim. Bye Miss Courtney." Seth hesitates only for a moment longer, before he's up in an instant and he's rushing out the door.

Rubbing the top of my right knee, I resign myself to the fact that I will more than likely have a very large bruise there the next morning.

"Not cool," I state, trying to keep my voice down. Even with Seth gone, it still felt like I was under a microscope as Lyla was keeping a close tab on our table. It could have been the paranoia talking, but it felt like every time I glanced in her direction, she would turn hastily to look somewhere else.

"He was like a lone wolf sitting over there, dying to be part of our pack," is the response Kim offers me, clearly attempting to hold back her amusement. Jared doesn't even bother, just laughs loudly before pecking Kim on the cheek.

"Beautiful, smart, _and_ funny? How the hell did I get so damn lucky?" Jared asks. Grabbing my menu I hold it between their heads before they can kiss.

"You guys make me sick," I interject, smiling as Jared swats the menu away and Kim's smile is laced with a dash of amusement and a whole lot of embarrassment. We pass the rest of the time as we wait for our food talking about the houses we will be looking at later, and when the food does arrive, the table is completely silent as we shove said food in our faces. Despite Jared ordering more than what Kim and I did combined, he finishes before us, which is lucky, as his phone starts ringing, right as he finishes his last bite of bacon. He glances down at the screen, before rushing out of the diner. I glance at Kim, and she merely shrugs a shoulder, before finishing off her own bacon.

By the time Kim's bacon is gone and I only have a few more bites of pancake left, Jared walks back in with a large grin on his face. He motions Lyla back over to us, and orders a plate of scrambled eggs and wheat toast. I can't stop myself from giving him an odd look. I knew Jared could eat, but considering he had four pancakes (that happened to be larger than his face), a whole plate of scrambled eggs, five pieces of bacon, five sausage links, and two slices of bread, I was flabbergasted at the fact that he wanted more.

"_Where_ do you _put_ all of that?" I ask after Lyla's left with Jared's new order and all of his plates. He reaches over with his fork and cuts off a slice of pancake from my plate, before taking a large bite, and grinning at me as he chews. I've seen Jared with his shirt off, and there is not an ounce of fat on his body. I feel like scientists should probably come and study his metabolism to find out his secret.

"I could eat what I just ordered, but I'm afraid it's not for me," he finally replies.

"Was that Cindy Lahote? Is she meeting us here?" I question, pushing the rest of my pancakes toward Jared, which he happily takes.

"'Fraid not, it's for someone else," is the only response I get, before he cleans off my plate in a matter of seconds.

I glance at my watch, before looking up again. "Well, I hope whoever your mysterious guest is gets here soon, because we need to leave in ten minutes."

Both Kim and Jared are giving me big smiles, and for the bazillionth time in the last week I feel as if I am missing a very large puzzle piece. I use my napkin to clean my mouth, looking between them. Their smiles seem to grow, and I vaguely register the door to the diner has opened. Their eyes are glued to whoever it is that's walking in, and the curiosity is entirely too much for me to take. Glancing over my shoulder, I can't stop the large grin that's spreading over my face as I scramble out of my seat and jump up to throw my arms around my grandpa's neck. "Banpa!" I exclaim, right before I give him a squeeze, noting despite how frail he seems when you look at him, he's actually quite sturdy. Pulling away, I examine him closely, taking in his clean shaven face and his gray comb over. He's always been taller than me, but in his old age, his shoulders have slumped forward, so I'm a little closer to his face than I remember. He's giving me his signature half smile, and my heart feels as though it will explode from happiness. I hug him again, mostly because I can't help myself, and this causes Banpa to chuckle.

"Hey there kiddo," he states, kissing the top of my head. Everything else about him is as exactly as I remember him, smelling of tobacco smoke and motor oil, and while it's not the best smell in the world, it still reminds me of home. Reluctantly, I pull away from him, and Jared swoops in, shaking Banpa's hand, before Kim pushes him out of the way and hugs Banpa almost as tight as I did. She'd sort of adopted him as her third grandpa, which he took the role on without any fuss.

Sliding into my seat, Banpa takes the spot in the booth next to mine, while Kim and Jared both get settled back into their side of the booth. "I'm so happy you're here," I burst, and Banpa puts an arm around my shoulders, pulling me against his side. He smiles at me warmly, but doesn't offer much of a response to my exclamation, though I'm not surprised.

"We figured you wouldn't be able to make any major life changes without consulting him, so we thought we better get him in on the ground floor of looking for a place. We need to get you out of our hair ASAP," Jared informs me, but his smile is playful and I can't help but laugh along with Banpa.

"That was a long drive to make just to come look at houses," I state, figuring that he had to have been out of the house just slightly after 4 in the morning. Banpa squeezes my arm affectionately, but he's saved from conversation as eggs and toast arrive, and are set in front of him.

As Banpa dives into his breakfast, I'm left with a warm, content feeling in the pit of my stomach, the questions that had riddled me for the last week completely gone from my brain. For the time being anyway.


End file.
